Driftless
by AceArcalas
Summary: Untold stories, Untold tales of Guardians behind Legends. Written and kept hidden, what secrets hide behind these fables? Takes place in the 'Tormented' and 'Redacted' universe. One-Shots.
1. The Great Ahamkara

**_The Great Ahamkara_**

* * *

 ** _Time Stamp: Unknown._**

 ** _Location: Unmarked Marshes, Venus_**

 ** _Notable Events: The Ahamkara Hunt_**

"This is a bad idea."

"What?" The Warlock watched as the familiar star shaped form of his Ghost turned and gave him a blank stare, "You are not curious about these 'wish granters'?"

"Curious?!" The Warlock grinned as the black and orange Ghost scrunched their parts together, their orange optic wide as they stated, "Have you heard the stories of these 'prices' these 'wish granters' ask for? It's too high even for the smallest wish and just saying, these 'dragons' are asking for something much more than glimmer."

"Who says that I am going to make a wish?" The Awoken ignored his Ghost's sputtering, "All I want is to see one for myself. Perhaps a lively conversation if it is willing."

"A 'lively' conversation?" A groan emitted from the small drone, "What makes you think that it is going to lie down with you and have a cup of tea? What if it sees you as a little bite size snack instead?"

A snort escaped the Guardian, "Well, it is going to need some tea to wash me down, don't you think?"

"That. Is not funny."

Chuckling at his Ghost's words, the Awoken leaped over a fallen log, hefting his weapon back into his hands as he glanced around.

Spotting trees and foliage, the waters splashed under his feet as he walked, brushing aside any branches and leaves that got in his way; nothing too unexpected from the plant life of Venus. He had heard that the Ahamkara had been numerous but the Warlock had heard they liked the tall tree like structures of the second planet's forests and as such, the Awoken Warlock had considered his options and predicted that the chances of finding these 'wish granters' is greater on Venus; but that was before he had heard the news of the Great Ahamkara Hunts.

He had planned to find these dragon like wish givers later on in the year but after the news of the mass eradication of the species were heard, the Awoken Warlock knew he had to make do with an early trip, despite his Ghost's protests.

As such, here he was, in the marshes of Venus, hoping to find an Ahamkara hiding from extinction and to lie down with it to have a nice conversation without being eaten by it. Yes, his chances of finding one seems 'very high' at his current situation.

"You know, this search maybe futile," The Guardian heard his Ghost grumble as he continued to trudge through the marsh, "After the demand of the species extinction has spread, finding any Ahamkara is getting rarer by the minute."

The Awoken Warlock let out a hum in response, leaning over some foliage as he used one hand to brush some large leaves out of his path, "Perhaps, but that does not mean we should not try…" The Warlock's voice faded, his orange hues widening behind his visor as he came to a sudden halt.

A creature laid sprawled out before him, its bronze scales cracked and decorated with familiar scorch marks of gunfire and light, long claws gripping the wet hearth as it laid in the marsh. Judging from the fresh marks on its face and body, it was taking a rest from a recent battle, proven when its body shifted up and down from even breathing and flapping its crooked wings on occasion.

"Ahamkara." The Warlock heard his Ghost hover closer to his shoulder, "I suggest we move back slowly and carefully before it will take notice – too late."

The creature's yellow eyes focused in on the Warlock, lifting its head to gain a better position of the chosen, the latter of which couldn't help but take steps back in response; it was hard to stand your ground against something that can easily take a single bite out of you.

"Here to finish me off, Light-bearer?" The Ahamkara hissed, "Others of your kind have tried and failed. What makes you think you will be able to kill me?"

The Warlock couldn't think of an answer, his orange hues wide behind his visor as the creature loomed above him. Moments later, he dropped his weapon; the Ahamkara took notice.

"Are you afraid, Light-bearer?" The Awoken heard a deep rumble emit from the injured wish-giver; he guesses it must be an Ahamkara equivalent to a chuckle, "First time seeing one of my kind?"

"No." The Warlock watched as the creature leaned their head back, bewilderment clear in their golden gaze, "I have seen plenty. However,…" He hesitated, "You are the first I conversed with."

Another rumble from the Ahamkara; one of amusement, "So, you are here for a wish then?"

"No." Another look of surprise from the bronze creature, "I am just here, to talk."

"To…talk?" The look of confusion was clear in the Ahamkara's eyes, "You sought out a wish-giver, all to simply, talk?"

"What? Something new to you?" The Awoken couldn't help but snort at the narrowed glance he received from the creature, "There is no hidden plan nor any intents to kill you. I am simply curious of your species and what better than to learn about the Ahamkara than talking to one itself?"

A growl emitted from the creature; one of curiosity, "Why not a wish? Simply ask not just of the knowledge of my species, but the entirety of the universe as well. Why not just gain the knowledge now than simply wandering for years just to gain a small amount?"

"And lose the experience and wisdom gained from the journey?" The Guardian shook his head, "A simple wish can give you the knowledge, yes, but you gain 'more' if you try to attain that knowledge for yourself. So, wish-giver." The Warlock threw back the tails of his coat before taking a seat, waving his hand over to his Ghost to signal them to start recording "If you do not mind?"

The Warlock watched as the creature blinked, not once, not twice, but several times, as if taken aback by his words before the Ahamkara let out a rumble; a chuckle.

"You are an amusing one, Light-bearer." The creature hummed, "I have lived for many years but you, you are the first to want a simple conversation."

A smile formed onto Awoken's pale azure features, "There is a 'first' for everything, wish-giver."

"Call me Hikmat." The Warlock blinked, "Hikmat the Long River. And you are, Light-bearer?"

"I do not have a name." The Guardian watched as the bronze creature reeled back from surprise, "The price of being a 'Light-bearer' comes at the cost of memories. Most lose only some but there are rare cases that cannot even recall their own names. I am unfortunate enough to be one of those Light-bearers."

"A pity." The Guardian watched as the Ahamkara shook their head, "To live a life without a name. It is like living a life without honor."

Letting a sheepish smile form onto their features, the Warlock placed his hands into his lap, "So, my first question…"

Xxxxx

Time had gone by too quickly for the Warlock, the light of his Ghost the only thing permeating through the night when darkness fell. However, this did not deter the Guardian; it was the sound of rustling leaves that caused him to pause and focus his attention to his surroundings; the Ahamkara did the same.

"It seems we will have guests soon." The bronze creature let out a grunt, "and here I thought we had more time."

"We have enough time for one more question." The Warlock can sense the waves of amusement from the wish-granter, "if you do not mind that is."

Seeing Hikmat nod once to signify his approval, the Awoken Guardian continued, "What you have said earlier, about living without a name is like living without honor. Does that have a substantial influence amongst the Ahamkara?"

A deep rumble emitted from the bronze creature, Hikmat tilting their head before they responded, "Amongst my race, a name signifies your life, your soul. My name 'Hikmat' means knowledge and 'Long River' alludes to my years and the wisdom I had attained. It gives us an identity. Without a name, you are nothing. Just a husk of what you are and can be."

The Warlock paused at the words of the bronze creature, feeling the gaze of his Ghost on him. The Awoken, at first, thought a name wasn't important; just a title, nothing more, and what use of a Soldier of Light like himself need a name for when all he is a weapon against the Darkness. But the words of the Ahamkara struck a string within the Chosen and as such, the Awoken opened his mouth to ask another.

"We do not have time to continue this conversation, Light-bearer." The Warlock paused at Hikmat's words; it was true, the sound of whispers can be heard now and the light of passing Ghosts can be seen, "You should flee before you are spotted."

"What?" The Guardian pushed himself onto his feet, bewilderment clear in his eyes, "But what about you? It is no doubt that they are 'Light-bearers' that are searching around for you." He paused, hesitating before he finished, "They will kill you."

A snort can be heard from the old Ahamkara, "You think they can take me out so easily, Light-bearer? It takes much more than weapons and light to take me down."

Seeing Hikmat push themselves onto their feet and spread their feathered wings, the Warlock, at first, held no doubt of the creature's strength. But then he noticed the scars, the fresh wounds that cut across their chest and their wings were angled in awkward angles; they were crippled, grounded. They do not stand a chance on the hearth if they cannot take themselves to the sky.

"Hikmat –"

"You say you do not have a name, Light-bearer?" The Warlock paused, "Then take mine."

The Guardian reeled back from the Ahamkara's words, "What? What do you mean-"

"Long River, take it." The Warlock paused once again, "My people take many names throughout our years. We also give names to those we believe take credence."

Seeing Hikmat lean in, the Awoken stood still, feeling the breath of the Ahamkara even through his armor as the creature stated, "I bless you with the name, Long River. May it give you longevity and wisdom as it had done for me."

Suddenly, the Guardian saw Hikmat retract their head, their eyes narrowing in one area of the marsh before they growled, "Leave. Before they find you."

Taking hesitant steps back, the Warlock paused before giving the Ahamkara a deep bow, "Thank you, Hikmat."

Then he turned and rushed into the marsh.

Moments later, he heard Hikmat's roar echo through the trees.

Xxxxx

When he returned to the nest, he saw only broken scales and feathers strewn about the marsh. The path of broken branches and blood was enough to tell the outcome of the fight; Hikmat had lost and their body had been torn apart for their skin and bones.

The Chosen can only imagine the shouts of victory of the survivors, the Titans boasting off the skull of their kill while the Hunters would carve the bones into their armor, and the Warlocks would endow themselves of the Ahamkara's remains; he already seen those of his class march around their settlement with the skull of the wish-granters engraved into their helmet.

Numbness spreading through his body, the Warlock took slow steps into the nest, coming to a pause as he laid his eyes upon the place where Hikmat once laid; he can still see the imprint of the old Ahamkara, from the point of their claws digging into the hearth to the shape of their tail curling around their body. Feeling his throat tighten at the loss of the Wish-granter, the Guardian knelt down on one knee and slowly, started to collect the disheveled feathers.

"Guardian?" It was his Ghost, concern clearly laced in their voice as they clicked inside his helmet, "Guardian?"

Instead of immediately responding to the small AI's calls, the Warlock opted to remain silent, and instead focused on gathering as much as the bronze feathers as he could in his arms. When he sensed the familiar hum of his Ghost materializing into the air, the Awoken shifted his arms away, ensuring that the feathers were out of the drone's reach. Sensing an air of bewilderment emit from his Ghost, once again, the Awoken remained silent as he continued his work, up until he can no longer see any of the bronze feathers on the wet hearth. Then silently, he pushed himself onto his feet and headed down the path he had taken, ensuring that the small treasures he held in his arms were safe and secured.

 _I bless you with the name, Long River. May it give you longevity and wisdom as it had done for me._

Letting Hikmat's words ring in the back of his mind, the Warlock clenched his jaw, "Long River, huh?" He let out a bitter chuckle, sensing the stare of his Ghost behind his head, "Longevity and Wisdom? What's longevity and wisdom when you have no one to share it with? When I saw you, you were alone in that nest of yours, not another Ahamkara in sight." The Guardian then glanced down at the feathers in his arms, "And now look at you, nothing but feathers and bones of your former glory." He then paused, "Don't worry, I'll take care of you, or at least, what's left behind." The Warlock held the feathers closer to his chest, "Although it would require incorporating you onto an armor piece." He hesitated, "Would gloves suffice for you?"

" _Your choice, o' bearer of mine."_

Hearing the whispers fade from his ears, a ghost of a smile flashed over the Warlock's pale features before he added, "Then let us wander into the unknown, friend."

" _Take care of me well, o' bearer of mine."_


	2. Bibi

**_BiBi_**

* * *

 ** _Location: Galaxy Clan Quarters, Tower_**

 ** _Notable Events: N/A_**

It was strange, seeing an expectant look upon the Awoken's face as Sun turned away from their Sparrow to give the Warlock a raised brow, "You want to give me a what now?"

"A title," Sun gave the Awoken a blank look, "A family title, like how I call Venus and Esther brother and sister respectively, Mars my Uncle, Jupiter my Aunt, Neptune and Pluto my 'dads'."

"Now why would – wait, you call Neptune and Pluto 'dad'?"

Sun received a sheepish shrug from the Awoken as an answer to his question, "Haven't talked to them about it yet, but I do see them as one if that gives you an answer."

"…You do know that Neptune is going to be ecstatic once he figures out you see him as a father figure?"

"Well he did give me the name 'Little Light'." The Awoken snorted, "and not to mention Pluto and Neptune were the ones who found me in the first place."

Humming at the words of the younger Guardian, Sun turned their focus back onto their Sparrow, shifting the parts around in its hull as they stated, "Call me whatever you want, it won't matter to me anyhow."

A snigger can be heard from the Awoken, "You sure? Because I have a very 'interesting' title for you."

Sun turned and gave Little Light a challenging look, "Try me."

No sooner had the words left their lips when they saw a broad grin settle onto the Awoken's pale azure features; Sun couldn't stop the sensation of regret settling into their chest, "Bibi."

Almost immediately, a snort can be heard nearby, causing Sun to snap their attention towards Earth and gave him a glare, prompting the their fellow Titan to cough and pretend to turn his focus back onto the book in his lap. The Titan took this opportunity to turn and give the smiling Awoken a blank look, "Bibi? Is that a joke?"

No sooner had the words left their lips when the smile upon the Awoken's face faded, his lips turning into a frown, "No, I am quite serious. Bibi is perfect for you."

"More like you are trying to make a gag out of me." Sun turned their attention back towards their Sparrow, "If that is all you can think of for a name, then I cannot help but say your creativity is lacking. I recommend that you –"

An impact slammed into the back of the Titan's head, causing the latter to let out a startled yelp as they jumped onto their feet, turned around, and gave the Awoken a glare only to pause as they saw tears forming in the Warlock's eyes.

At first, from the way the Awoken's fists shook and the way his gaze narrowed their way, Sun thought that Little Light was angry, upset over their words. But, right before the Warlock turned to walk away, they spotted a tinge of hurt in the Awoken's eyes as he disappeared through the doorway.

Not long after, a whistle can be heard permitting from Earth, "Neptune did warn you that Little Light was sensitive." Sun turned in time to see the Titan place the book to the side before seeing him prop up their chin with the back of their hand, a smile forming onto their brown metallic features, "and we also did say that you should learn how to pick out your words carefully."

Grumbling under their breath in response to their fellow Titan's words, Sun then shifted their yellow optics back towards the entryway; they can tell that Little Light hadn't gotten far. The Exo already can hear the comforting words of Neptune quietly permeating into the room.

"But Bibi?" Sun turned and gave Earth a blank stare, "Come on now, you have to admit that name sounds silly."

A hum can be heard from their fellow Titan, "True, unless you know the origins of it."

Sun couldn't help but raise a metallic brow, "What?"

"Someone doesn't read enough." The Clan Leader promptly gave Earth a blank look, receiving a chuckle in return, "You have to understand, Sun. You made it clear to 'everyone' that you identify as neither male nor female. In turn, that makes it difficult to give you a family title, since clearly aunt, uncle, mother, father, and sister puts a label on your gender."

"And your point is?"

"Bibi is a gender-neutral term for aunt or uncle." Sun paused at this, "and I have to say, he put a lot of thought into it." The Titan watched their fellow Exo muse, "that term is not easy to find, buried deep in the archives and is not exactly public knowledge, but he has taken your feelings into consideration."

Unable to find a response to Earth's words, Sun found themselves slowly shifting back towards the doorway, their yellow optics flickering, "Maybe I should learn how to control my mouth better."

A snort can be heard from Earth, "You think?"

* * *

 _Not going to give out too much, but was influenced how my older sister was considerate to ask me what my niece, Quin, would like to call me instead of aunt/uncle. A quick search on google and Bibi popped up. Currently my niece is two, and well, my heart warms whenever she looks up and calls me 'Bibi'._


	3. Too Much

**_Too Much_**

* * *

 ** _Location: Plaza, Tower_**

 ** _Notable Events: Crimson Days_**

"What do you mean I can't come with you and Zakai?"

Seeing the look of betrayal in Ari's eyes, Ianos couldn't help but give Zakai a quick glance before responding, "It is Crimson Days, Ari. The Crucible matches only allow 'two' individuals to participate and considering Zakai and I planned the year previously to enter, well…"

"…So only teams of two then, not three?" Ianos spotted Ari's shoulders deflating when he nodded, "did Shaxx not consider those who hold more than one partner?"

"I am willing to bet he did," It was Zakai who spoke, the latter of which then shook his head, "But I wouldn't be surprised if many requested that his 'special' playlist only require 'pairs' and nothing more."

"Only for the reason that I remember a time when it would be a team of six against a team of two." Ianos hummed thoughtfully, ignoring the surprised looks of his significant others, "I think it is safe to say that Shaxx implemented the 'couple' rule as a way to make the playlist 'fair'."

"More like ruining multiple partners' day of fun." The Awoken couldn't help but smile as Ari crossed his arms and huffed, "I am willing to bet my light that we aren't the only Guardians who are disappointed in this 'pair' rule."

Ianos nodded his head in agreement, "There are, especially so for Shaxx."

From the corner of his eye, the Warlock spotted Zakai snap his head towards him, "I beg your pardon?"

Taking the opportunity to turn and give Zakai a broad smile, Ianos responded, "Back then, alongside sponsoring Crimson Days, Shaxx would participate in the matches himself. And have you seen him fight?" A snort escaped his lips, "Whoever's side he was on, it was a guaranteed win. Many couples found this unfair, especially since Shaxx likes to partake in the matches 'constantly', which ensures that you are more than likely to encounter him in the playlist."

"…This sounds like you are speaking out of experience, both on the giving 'and' the receiving end." Zakai commented, "and it doesn't sound like you minded."

"You would understand if you have seen him without his helmet." Ianos stated as he let his mind linger, feeling heat rising to his cheeks and his glowing eyes seemingly growing brighter, "and not to mention his Light, powerful, and resonating brightly." He then shifted his eyes over to the aforementioned Crucible Handler, seeing the Guardian proclaiming loudly over the Plaza, "there is a reason why he has multiple partners."

"Multiple?!" Ari's optics grew wide, "like more than us?!"

"Oh, much more." Ianos' amusement grew as the Exo's jaw dropped, "just ask around, more than likely one out of ten would have had a short relationship with him and perhaps, if you are lucky, you might even find one of his many long-term partners."

"…I am almost afraid to ask but, did you…?"

Ianos turned his attention back towards Zakai, giving his significant other a sheepish smile, "All I have to say was that he was one of the best experiences I had in bed, perhaps 'the' best if he was not so rough."

"Oh, Traveler! Please! Stop! Too much!" Ari staggered back, his jaw hanging open, "You!? Shaxx!? Everyone!?" With his optics still wide, the Exo clamped his jaw shut, "You know what, you and Zakai, participate in that Crimson Day playlist. I…I need today to process what I just heard."

With that, Ari turned and stumbled away, Ianos barely picking up the murmuring under his breath.

"So, Shaxx? Rough in bed?"

Turning his eyes back towards Zakai, Ianos just shrugged, "Well admittingly, we were both young then. I wouldn't be surprised if he became more 'experienced' after all these years." The Awoken then paused, blinking rapidly before a sly grin flashed onto his features, "Why? You want to give him a try?"

A cough permeated from his fellow Warlock's lips, the latter of which turned his glowing blue eyes away, a dark tinge against his cheeks, "Only if you do not mind."

"As long as you tell me how it is afterwards."

"I can still hear you two!"


	4. Surrogate

_**Surrogate**_

* * *

 _ **Location: Social Area/Bar, Tower**_

 _ **Notable Events: N/A**_

"Now what did you just say?"

Carina didn't mean for her words to sound so offended, but considering the question at hand, the female Exo couldn't help but voice it so, her violet optics wide as she watched Akiva shift nervously on the back of his feet.

"Look, I know it was an awkward question," Carina couldn't help but give her fellow Titan a blank look, "but you know as well as I do how much Aleeza wants a child and considering that Exo can have implants that can impersonate pregnancy, well…"

"So you want to knock me up in hopes that 'I' would get pregnant?"

No sooner had she spoke when the Exo heard her fellow Titan sputter, "When you say it like that, you make it sound like it's a sin!"

"Well considering that I'm going to be sleeping with her 'brother', it kind of is!" Carina found herself arguing, "especially since you want to do this behind Aleeza's back!"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told her!" A frustrated sigh then can be heard from Akiva, "Look, I know it sounds bad, but from what I read, twins share a similar genetic material that if one has a child, and if they were to compare to the other twin, it would be practically the same."

Carina couldn't help but give Akiva a doubtful look, "And you think that in impregnating me, it would be biological Aleeza's because. you two, are twins?"

She saw her fellow Titan's shoulders slump, the intensity in his eyes softening as if relieved, "Exactly."

Carina found herself pinching her the bridge of her nose at this, "You do know that it sounds outrageous."

"I know it does but, think about it. Aleeza has yearned for a child for 'years.' How do you think she would feel to finally have one? Especially from her significant other?"

Lifting her optics, Carina found herself scrunching her features together, contemplating on his words before finally, letting out a groan, "Okay, fine, but not right now."

Akiva whimpered at her words, as if he had just been kicked, "Why?"

"Because Aleeza and I already planned to get together tonight and have sex." Carina scowled, hearing the Titan let out a small 'oh' at her words, "and I highly doubt she 'won't' notice that I had intercourse with someone else, 'without' her permission."

"Right, right, of course." She watched as Akiva brushed his fingers through his hair, "When is the best time then?"

That is when Carina shrugged, "Next week probably and any other time that we're free if we want this to work."

"Right." Akiva then let out a breath, the rest of his posture finally relaxing, "Thanks for agreeing to this, Carina."

Despite herself, Carina found herself smiling before reaching out and giving Akiva a friendly punch to the shoulder, "Just make it pleasurable enough and we'll call it even."

* * *

 _Thought of this a while back when Warmind came out and learned that Exo not only can eat and drink, but also can get pregnant as well. Wrote a couple of sentences and then lost interest but, came back to in hopes of working out a write'rs block for the next Redacted chapter. It was a good warm up at least :p_


End file.
